iChange
by SoRawrandStuff
Summary: Season 1 Freddie and Sam come back with some questions for Season 3 Sam and Freddie.


Change

Summary: Season 1 Sam and Freddie speak to Season 3 Sam and Freddie.

Sam sat lazily on the couch. The Shay household had just been ridded of bacon by her and now the meat-y afterglow was setting in. The Girly Cow episode she was watching become background noise as a slight tap on the door interrupted her thoughts about, well, more bacon.

"Unless you have more bacon, don't come in." Sam said sighing lazily, not bothering to see who it was.

Freddie opened the door and rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks Sam. Glad to know I'm always welcome." Sam nodded sleepily before yawning. "Anytime. Now hush up so mama can take a nap."

Freddie sighed as he continued to limp from to the couch. "Sam, I need to prop my leg up!" He whined, eyeing her with an exasperated look. Sam rolled her eyes before stretching out further on the couch. "Hey, no one told you to be a hero and get hit. Not my problem. Go talk to your girlfriend, she's upstairs."

"She's not my girlfriend." Freddie said defiantly. This made Sam's eyes open a little wider. "Ah, she finally gave you the boot huh? Told you so."

Freddie smirked at this. "No. I broke it off with her. I um, kind of took your advice."

Sam sighed lazily before scooting down on the couch some. "First time your stupid cast hits my head, I'm breaking the other leg." Sam said with a glare before she drifted off into a bacon fueled slumber.

Freddie rolled his eyes as he propped his leg up next to Sam head. He sighed in boredom, glad to be out of the house and away from his crazy mom. Laying his head down on the arm of the couch, soon he too drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Sam woke up and screamed. What was so unusual about this situation was not the two out of place people sitting on the coffee table; it was that Sam screamed, and girly like at that.

That's what woke Freddie up, who also screamed in a girly fashion too. The reason the pair was screaming was not because of burglars, or Spencer's ostrich waking them up. It was _them._ And no, it wasn't a mirror, or some reflection of them in the TV.

A much younger looking Sam and Freddie stared at them, looking very annoyed. "Well what do you know; the happy couple is finally awake." A pissed off young version of Sam said, an angry glare being shot in their direction. "Dude! You broke up with Carly!" A young, high pitched Freddie yelled.

"Ok. I am dreaming. I will close my eyes, and when I open them, you two will disappear." Freddie spoke slowly.

Young Sam rolled her eyes. Freddie closed and opened his eyes to the same smirking and mad Sam and Freddie. He screamed again.

"Still here dorkward. You would think with you getting all old and crap you would get less nerdy." Young Sam said rolling her eyes. The older Sam smirked. "You would think." She said before she rolled her eyes. "So, besides the fact you're me, you realize I could mess up your face for that little comment you made earlier, right?" Sam said, cracking her knuckles.

Young Sam smirked. "Maybe you should think about that before you go and kiss nerds."

"Yeah, did you want a death wish Freddie, I mean me?" Younger Freddie inputted. "Okay, one, was I really that dorky looking?" Freddie asked Sam.

She smiled. "Um, was?" Freddie scowled at her; he was in no mood for her sarcasm.

"Whatever, two, what the heck are they doing here?" Freddie asked. "We're here to ask you to what's up with all the buddy- buddy crap that's been going on. We don't like it." Younger Sam said feistily.

"And to ask why you broke up with Carly. It's Carly, she's our dream girl!" Younger Freddie exclaimed. "Did anyone ask you to speak?" Younger Sam snapped at the younger Freddie. "You know what?" Younger Freddie snapped back.

The two began to bicker as the older versions stood in awe. "Wow, my voice is so high." Freddie said shaking his head. "And I sound amazing, as usual." Sam said, very proud of her ability to belittle and pick on anyone. Freddie just rolled his eyes and finally decided to put an end to the bickering.

"Um, hello?" He said, waving his hand in between the bickering duo. Younger Sam snapped back into reality. "Oh, yeah, right." She said.

"Look, we have made a collection of the worst moments between you too, and all we want are answers. Okay?" Younger Sam said standing up. "Um, not okay. I'm not about to sit here and watch a pathetic montage of me and the dork." Sam said rolling her eyes.

Younger Sam narrowed her eyes. "I'm you. I know all your dirty little secrets. Like that time we put a valentine in..." She started. "NEVERMIND!" Sam exclaimed. "Go on with the dang movie." She said plopping back. Younger Sam smirked. "Thought so."

"Now, let's start with about a year ago, when that Missy girl came." Young Freddie said and with a snap of his fingers, the TV roared to life. It showed the scene in the opening hallway of Ridgeway, a scene the older Freddie knew too well.

"Turn it off!" Freddie exclaimed, reaching for the remote. "No use dorkknob, it won't work." Young Sam said smirking.

The scene played, with Wendy commenting on how nice Freddie was, to how Carly made him admit Sam and him were friends. "What the heck? You won the school at sea thingy?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah I did. I gave it to Missy." Freddie sheepishly said.

"Yeah, that's what we want to know about. Why? This was the perfect opportunity for Sam to get some of her own medicine, and you ruined it!" Younger Freddie exclaimed.

"Yeah well, she was sad, and sad Sam makes for a mad Sam, and I didn't feel like getting a texas wedgie every day just because she was mad at that skunk bag Missy." Freddie shrugged. "Right, whatever." Younger Sam said.

"This moment is one of my favorites." Young Freddie said. Young Sam slapped him on the back of his head. "Focus." She said angrily.

"Now, this is from a few weeks ago." Younger Sam said, snapping her fingers just like Freddie did. The scene from the night of the dance played on the TV screen. Freddie stared at it, replaying the moment as he remembered it in his head.

Sam cringed as she too remembered the night. She saw as she soon appeared on the screen, looking very much heartbroken. "You saw?" Freddie asked, turning his head.

"Yeah, what's it matter to you dorkwad?" Sam snapped, not exactly over that night. "Yeah yeah, enough talking. What's up with the hurt face? And why didn't you go in there and disrupt the little moment going on! Have you like lost your touch woman?" Younger Sam exclaimed.

Sam blushed. "I... I didn't feel like ruining the moment. If Carly was happy, I was ok. It wasn't my place. And I didn't look hurt!" Sam said defiantly. "Riiigghhhtttt." Younger Freddie said, rolling his eyes. Sam glared. "I'm tons stronger than her, I'm not afraid to break you." Sam whispered in a deadly voice. The younger Freddie yelped in fear.

Freddie just sat there, shocked. "Well, um, if you guys are done." He said, praying that they would leave.

"Not so fast, there are two more moments." Younger Sam said. "First, the dreaded kiss." Younger Freddie shuttered in disgust before snapping his fingers and making the video play. The fire escape showed up on the screen with a very depressed looking Freddie.

"No! Do NOT show this!" Sam said, jumping up.

"I don't know what kind of game you're pulling, but I'm stopping it, right here, right now. I don't want to see this, and I definitely don't want to have it shown to me by a dorky geek and a freaking kid version of me!" Sam sneered.

"What's wrong, mad that you got used as a practice dummy for Carly?" Younger Sam said with a sneer. Sam's eyes widened and the next thing she knew, she was lunging at her younger double. A wobbly Freddie had to stand up and hold her back as the young Sam continued to sneer and shout an occasional insult.

"Sam, calm down! I'm pretty sure self- abuse is crazy!" He exclaimed, struggling to hold the angry girl back. Sam calmed down a bit, enough so that Freddie could let go of her and plop back on the couch tiredly.

"Now that the two crazies are done fighting, can I ask why you two... you know... kissed?" Younger Freddie asked. "It was to get it over with, nerd." Sam mumbled angrily.

"No need for the insults!" Younger Freddie protested.

Sam just rolled her eyes. "Now, what's the second clip?" Freddie asked as he ran his hand through his hair, done with this whole nonsense.

"Oh yeah. The most important one." Younger Freddie asked. He snapped his fingers, and this time, it showed the trio tied up.

"How is this important?" Sam snapped. "You'll see." Younger Sam said winking.

Carly asked questions which Sam and Freddie answered. Suddenly, the last question came. "Did you enjoy it?" The Carly on the TV asked. Spencer burst in soon after, making the question forgotten and unanswered. The clip ended.

"So, did you?" Younger Freddie asked. Sam and Freddie looked at each other, not sure what to say. They both knew any answer they gave would end up in someone being upset.

"Sam? Sam? Sam!" Younger Sam shouted, looking even more pissed off than before. Sam looked at her younger double in confusion. 'What the...' She thought silently.

Suddenly, the younger versions faded and a very upset looking Carly replaced them. "Sam!" She shouted once more. "Huh!" Sam said, jumping up.

"Did you eat all the bacon?" Carly asked, hands on her hips. Freddie soon awoke too from his slumber. "What's with all the yelling?" He said, rubbing his eyes. "Sam ate all the bacon!" Carly exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

Sam looked at Freddie, who looked at her with a puzzled expression, before sharing a knowing smile. "Gah! You're impossible!" Carly said walking off.

"Not as impossible as I used to be." Sam mumbled before going to get some ham.

A/N: OKAY! I know it's been awhile (more than awhile actually). But when I first posted this story, it was just for my own amusement, I didn't expect people to actually enjoy it! But I guess people did and here we are. I made some serious needed adjustments *coughcough giant wall of text is now gone coughcough* and tweaked it a bit. I'd like to think my writing skills have improved some since I first posted this story, and I hope you guys see it, even if it's only a little.

Aaaaannnnnddd with the upcoming continuation to part two of iOMG, I've decided to make this story a chapter story. It will chronicle Sam and Freddie through their life, with a snarky Sam and Freddie there to comment on it all. I really hope you guys who favorite this will come back and re-read it, and hopefully we'll get some new readers too! Thanks for all the support and I sincerely hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
